Conventionally, as an example of a mounting structure of electric components in an electric vehicle, in an electric motorcycle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, battery electric components such as a main relay, a DC/DC converter, a current sensor, and a monitoring ECU, are accommodated into a battery box accommodating a number of batteries.
By comparison, a motor controller (electric power controller) which generates heat of a great amount is accommodated into a case separate from the battery box and placed under a floor of the battery box so that the motor controller is cooled by ram air. Also, the battery box is provided with an air discharge port which faces the motor controller.